The Great Egg Hunt!
by ShelbyQueen25
Summary: What are these oh-so great 'ninja eggs', and why are everyone in the shinobi world going on a hunt for them? Sucky summary, please no flames. Standard disclaimer applied throughout the whole story. Frozen until further notice. Ideas welcome for the story!
1. The Mission

_**The Great Egg Hunt**_

_** In Konoha - **_

"Does anyone know why you're all gathered here? Looking aroung the room, only one hand was raised. "Uzamaki?"

"Because you got drunk and had a 'vision'?" Him and several others *coughkibanarutocough* laughed.

"...partialy. This is so you and everyone else have a little fun, like a vacation or something. Plus, it get's you guys outta my hair for a week." She mumbled the last part to her self." So! You know what the 'mission' is? You get to go on an Easter Egg hunt!"

"WHAT!!!!"

_**The Akatsuki's 'Secret' Base - **_

"You called, Leader-sama?"

"Yes, you all are going on a mission. Your mission, the great egg hunt."

"..."

"Are you serious, un?"

"Of course he is, brat. Have you ever known him to outright lie to us?" A voice hissed.

"..."

"Heh, we're not the only one's hunting, are we?"

"No, Kisame. I believe Konoha as well as a few other villages are participating as well."

"Is that so? Maybe you'll see your little brother, Itachi.

"Hn."

_**In Sound - **_

"Kabuto, we're going on a hunt."

"For what, my lord?"

"An egg."

"An...egg?"

"Yes, an egg. Most likely many eggs."

"...my lord?"

"Yes Kabuto?"

"...did you take you're medications today?"

_**With Hebi/Snake/Hawk/Whatever - **_

"Oh Sasuke-kun! Look what I found!"

"Hn?" The voice and his comrads read the flyer.

"Oi! Are we seriously going on an egg hunt?"

"It seems as if they're not just everyday eggs. They're special 'ninja eggs'."

"Ooh! It says Konoha and the Akatsuki and going to be there, as well as anyone else who shows up!"

"Hn...pack up your bags. We leave in the morning."

Nara-tor - What a drag. Why do I have to do this?

ShelbyQueen - Because I said so! Just say your lines!

Nara-tor - Fine, troublesome woman-

ShelbyQueen - I heard that!

Nara-tor - What's going to happen with this troublesome egg hunt? And what are these 'ninja eggs'? Is Sasuke going to see Itachi? Most likely going to be a cloudy day...

ShelbyQueen - Quit getting distracted or I won't watch the clouds with you!

Nara-tor - Find out next time. Remember to read and review!...happy? Can we go watch clouds now?

ShelbyQueen - Yeah, why not. Let's go.

~_**Read and Review!**_

_**~ShelbyQueen**_


	2. Teams

_**The Great Egg Hunt**_

_**In Konoha - **_

"Soooo...." Finally have clamed down the surprised ninjas, Tsunade proceeded to tell them the details of the 'mission.'

"In the first round, all contestants will be randomly selected into teams of four, with one team of five. Each team will have a captain, who may or may not be of any help durning the round."

_**The Akatsuki Base - **_

"The first round will consist of a sort of a quiz off. Because quite a few contestants entered, this round will be instant death. Only two teams will be kicked off, so when the questioning starts, you may be lucky and have those two unlucky teams be chosen before your question is asked."

"..."

"What the hell? Why the fuck a quiz? What does that have to do with anything?"

"It says, quote, 'I don't want a bunch of idiots killing each other over some this important.' "

"Doesn't that just cancel its self out, un?"

"Don't ask me, Idiot. So what happens if we get diqualified?"

"...it doesn't say..."

"Ok then, un. What are the teams?"

_**In Sound - **_

"Yesssss. I did take my medicationsssss-."

_**With The Snake-Hawk - **_

"Oi! Sasuke! I found the scroll!" Refering to the flyer in his teams' care, it stated the locations of a scroll, in which the teams and further rules were listed.

"Team One, Captain: Tsunade. Members: Hinata H., Shikamaru N., Jugo of SH., and Neji H.

"Team Two, Captain: Orochimaru. Members: Karin of SH., Rock L., Sai of K., Kukuzu of A.

"Team Three, Captain: Konan. Mambers: Zetsu of A., Kabuto Y., Shino A., and Hidan of A.

"Team Four, Captain: Pain. Members: Itachi U., Sasori A., Sasuke U., and Sakura H.

"Team Five, Captain: Yamato. Members: Kisame H., Tobi of A., Ino Y., Tenten of K.

"And Team Six, Captain: Kakashi H. Members: Choji A., Deidara of A., Kiba I., Naruto U., Suigetsu H., hey! That's me! Look at all these damn teams! The scroll says only four teams will go on to the second round, though."

_'Wahhhh! Sasuke-kun isn't on my team!!!'_

Nara-tor - Job is so troublesome. Read and review.

ShelbyQueen25 - And don't forget!

Nara-tor - Be sure to check out some of ShelbyQueen25's other stories, also.

ShelbyQueen25 - Have a nice day!


	3. Final Preperations

__

In Konoha -

"So is everybody ready?" asked the Hokage to the nervous ninjas around her.

"..."

Now that I think about it, she though, nervous ninjas aren't the best people to be around...

"Everybody get ready. All of you will meet at the gates at midnight. You al-"

"Why so late Granny Tsunade?"

A stressful sigh was head around the room. "Why don't you let me finish talking, ne, Uzumaki? Before I pumbbl-"

"Tsunade-hime! Please don't be upset! That's just his nature!" her faithful assistant reasoned, trying and failing to calm her down. Before anyone could restrain her, Tsunade threw a punch that was narrowly missed be Naruto.

* * *

After a few unsuccessful tries of landing a hit on him, Tsunade finally calmed down. "So....any more questions?" Naruto begun to raise his hand, but Sakura as well as a few others stopped him with a glare that would put a Uchiha to shame. "Good! Dismissed!" Before anyone was out the door, she had already poured herself a cup a sake.

_

* * *

_

With Akatsuki -

"You all must be there within 24 hours. You have any remaining time to do as you wish, but be warned, if a single one of you are late, you all shall suffer the consequences. Dismissed" With the flick of his hand, almost all the Akatsuki members had left the room. "Itachi. Sasori. Please wait a moment."

With one almost out the door and the other effectively behind him, they both turned around with questioning stares, though neither said a word.

"You both are on the team with Sakura Haruno, correct?" They both nodded. "I want you, with out anyone noticing, to bring her to me at some point during the mission. No questions asked. Do not inform the others of this. This should be considered as a top rank mission. If failed, the consequences will be deadly. Understood?" Both voiced their agreement. "Then you are dismissed. Oh, and Itachi, do not, on any costs, attack you brother."

"Understood"

"Good."

_

* * *

_

In Sound -

_"_Are you ready to leave, my lord?"

"Yesss," he replied, drawing out his 's'.

"Are you sure you're fit for this? I could go alone..." he questioned with fake concern.

"Yesss. Let'sss go."

_

* * *

_

With Snawk (Snake Hawk) -

"We're leaving. Be ready to leave in two hours." Sasuke walked off.

"Well I'm outta here! As long as I get away from dog breath over here." He jerked a thumb in Karin's direction.

"Shut up, fish brains! Then again, that's a complement to that hollow head of your's."

"Whattava, dog breath."

"Fish brains!"

"Bitch."

"Yellowbelly!"

"Said the one who ran yelling ' Sasuke-kunn! Save me! ' in her last fight against a ' vicious, bloodthirsty, bunny-rabbit '!"

"..."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

ShelbyQueen25 - So how'd you like it?

Nara-tor - Not any less than before, or they wouldn't have read this far...

ShelbyQueen25 - ...that hurts...

Nara-tor - Sorry...

ShelbyQueen25 - ...all's forgiven.

Nara-tor - Good.

* * *

Sorry this is so late! I broke my finger, so I'm typing a lot slower. If you have any questions about what's going to happen, please feel free to ask. And if you have any questions for round one, please submit them! I won't be able to start the next chapter untill I have at least 10 questions, and you can submit more than one question.

As always, I'd like to thank Happy little girl and Metarose for reviewing! Please leave at least 3 reviews for the next chapter. What I'm thinking is that I'll update every other week so I can update my other story Birthday Surprises. Sorry if that's inconvenient for some...I sound like I'm talking to a hundred different people...wierd. See you next time!

~ShelbyQ.25


	4. Nightmares

_Warning - Minor Karin bashing as well as language - Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

_______

In Konoha; Haruno Sakura's Apartment -

Walking into Haruno Sakura's apartment, you would find a pretty average apartment...that is...for a ninja.

There were shelves after shelves filled the the brim with books, scrolls, journals, magazines, and almost any other kind of literature, civilian or not.

Looking around on the walls, you would see paintings, sketches, drawings, pictures of her team training or just relaxing. Most of the pictures were of Sai and Naruto sparring, Kakashi lolling around, reading his infamous orange book, Sai calling Naruto Dickless, Naruto chasing Sai while trying to attack him with a kunai or two, even a few of when they went out to lunch or an early dinner at Ichiraku.

It was common, everyday pictures of their team together.

But all the paintings and drawings were from the newest member of Team Seven, Sai.

When he wasn't sparing with somebody or calling Naruto Dickless and her Hag, he would be sitting under some random tree on the training grounds, sketching. Naruto countlessly told Sai to get off his 'lazy ass' and come train with him, but Sakura defended him by saying that he was training, in one way or another.

But the pictures or the scrolls weren't what was throwing the room off. No, it was the young, pink-haired kunoichi sprawled across her couch, sleeping restlessly.

_Sakura's POV - _

_I found myself in the cave where I fought, and won, my first battle against an Akatsuki._

_Instead of seeing countless amounts of puppets thrown everywhere, I came face-to-face with an empty cave._

Sand shinobi must have come after we fought to clean up the battle scene, _I thought off handily._

'Or Akatsuki' _Inner threw in, seizing my thoughts of Sand._

'You might be right. They would his ring and direct proof of his death, huh?'_ I was trying to avoid saying his name, in my mind or not._

'Of course I'm right, how often am I not?'

'More than you would think.'

_By the time I had noticed I had walked into the cave, I had already stood inches away where Akasuna no Sasori's puppet body had fallen for the final time._

_Inner was dancing on the spot in my mind. _'We sure showed him, huh? Shannaro!'

'Don't do that,'_ I scolded her._' Don't celebrate someone's death, even if they're the enemy. Everyone deserves respect when not in this lifetime.'

' A cute enemy at that...'

_"My, my, Sakura-chan. What are you doing here, Little Girl?"_

_I froze in my tracks. "Sa-Sa-, no! It's no you! I'm just imagining things! Calm down, just calm down!" My breathing came in struggle gasps._

_"I'm hurt. Why wouldn't you think it is me?" _

_"Be-because I killed you!"_

_"You did, to some extent..."_

_"The-then how ar-" I began._

_"Don't ask now. Besides, I have a feeling that we'll see each other soon...very soon."_

_"What do you mean? You're dead! You can't- that's it! I must be sleeping! And this is all just a nightmare!"_

_"It doesn't matter right now, little girl. For now, you must wake up. Don't keep me waiting." And with that, he was gone._

_'_This can't be happening!' _At this point, I was on my knees, shaking. _'Wake up!'_ My eye lids were fluttering closed, and my body hit the ground._

* * *

I bolted awake, covered in a layer of sweat.

"It was all just a dream, it was all just a dream." I looked at the clock. "2:57. I've still got a while. I'll just go back to sleep."

I walked to my room, still shaking, and plopped down an the bed.

"Sweet dreams, Sakura." I whispered before falling back into another restless sleep.

_

* * *

_

With Akatsuki -

Sasori stood up from his desk.

"I wonder if she got my message." He smirked, deciding to meditate until it was time to head out for the mission.

_'This is going to be interesting.'_

In the dimly-lighted room, you would see his eyes slowly closing, a small smirk set apon his face.

_

* * *

_____

In Oto -

"Lord Orochimaru, are you sure you're fit to continute with this...mission?"

"Yes, Kabuto. I'll be fine. You are dismissed."

"As you wish...my lord."

_

* * *

_______

With Hebi -

"Oh Sasuke-kun! Will you sleep by me? I don't want any big-bad monsters getting me in my sleep!" Karin's shrill voice echoed in the small cave the team was residing in.

"Hn."

"The only monster that will be out to get you in the Grimm Reaper, bitch. And even he might be scared off by your ugliness."

"Shut up, fish brains."

"At least I have brains, unlike you, Uchiha molester."

"Fish-out-of-water!"

"Ugly bitch!"

"Must you two always fight?" Juggo's voice rang out.

"Enough. You two will share a tent. Juggo and I will keep watch until midnight. Then you two will stay up the rest and pack up camp in the morning." Sasuke commanded, his voice hiding his annoyance at the two.

"But Sasuke-kun! Don't leave me with this ass-hole!"

"I'm not so thrilled myself, either, dog breath." Suigetsu commented, crawling into the tent they were going to share.

* * *

SQ25 - So did you like it? Sorry, Shika's not here today. He's getting ready for the mission...ergo;Sleeping. So, today we have Itachi here to help me!

Itachi - Hn...

SQ25 - Could you say the disclaimer, please?

Itachi - Aa...ShelbyQueen25 does not own Naruto or any of the mentioned characters.

SQ25 - Thank you!

Itachi - Hn...Aa...

SQ25 - Review please! I already have the next chapter written out! So hopefully, you won't have the wait to long like you usually do.

Itachi - Aren't you forgetting something, Shelby-san?

SQ25 - Wha- oh! I remember! If anyone could be so kind as to tell me a good website to watch Nauto Shippuuden, both Englished Subbed and Dubbed? This is so I can see the fight between Sakura and Sasori so I can update my fic, Kidnapped! Thank you everybody for reviewing! Here's the pretty list!

Itachi - This Fairytale is for Real...that isn't a very long list...

SQ25 - I guess I did lose all my readers...well then. The next chapter is dedicated to This Fairytale is For Real! Thank you Fairy!

Itachi - Please give at least 4 reviews. Then I'll get Shelby-san the update the next chapter for sure by next Wednesday. Arigato.

SQ25 - Bye everybody!


End file.
